HDG Openings
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: List of all openings for my Guardian series, I just felt like being creative and wanted to make these (none of the music to play that are listed from me but used by their oringal makers, I just thought these openings fit best for my stories) [also there is no swearing I just put it T because it fits best for the series.]
1. HDG opening 1 (Snow Fairy)

_HyperDimension Guardians Opening 1 - Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail Opening 1) [Prologue-Chapter 7]_

(0:00-0:09) Fairies fly high into the sky around different parts of the nations and Jeff is in a forest looking at the night sky

(0:10-0:16) it goes up looking at the moon -Hyperdimension Guardians-

(0:17-0:34) first shows Neptune looking at the city and looks at the forest, next Compa at a hospital building and looking up at the sky, IF holding her Katars after slaying a monster, last Jeff is on a hill looking at the forest and turns to the camera with a smile and Ruby floating next to his head

(0:35-0:44) next the four walks across the bridge to Lastation, then walking through Leanbox, finally camping in Lower for warmth

(0:45-0:52) Neptune is then sitting alone under the rain then turns to see IF, Compa, Jeff, and Ruby ready for adventure and she smiles

(0:53-0:55) then the group runs through the troubles of monsters getting away with treasure, getting in a tangled situation and running from a horde

(0:56-057) Neptune is laughing with Jeff and James angry at each other and Noire watching them

(0:58-1:01) Neptune looking at the key fragments with Histoire slightly seeable, then shows the other protectors and goddess

(1:02-1:09) Jeff swallows large amounts of fire and creates a large explosion

(1:10-1:13) and the CPUs and Protectors look at the sky smiling

(1:14-1:16) the four get their stances facing a giant monster with Jeff ready for anything

(1:17) quick scene of Jeff with Igniaus

(1:18-1:25) Neptune transforms into Purple Heart and Jeff lights his hand on fire as they strike an Ancient Dragon with a bright flash of light shining

(1:26- 1:30) Ruby flies in with a smile and shows the group front of the Planeptune basilicom


	2. HDG opening 2 (FT)

_HyperDimension Guardians Opening 2 - FT (Fairy Tail Opening 3) [Chapter 8 - Epilogue]_

(0:00-0:12) shows Jeff on top of a slim pillar of earth making the camera turn to a side view then to the front as he raises his right hand lighting it on fire and a stream of fire spins around him

(0:13-0:18) the Title -Hyperdimension Guardians- has flames surround it and Ruby jump up with his wings shown

(0:19-0:20) Compa and IF are injured and they look up and Compa smiles

(0:21-0:23) they see Jeff on top of a defeated Ancient Dragon and he is fired up

(0:24-0:27) Neptune is holding her sword standing alone and she looks back seeing her friends smile and ready and she smiles

(0:28-0:32) Purple Heart is on the edge of Celestia looking up at the moon and thinking of the other goddesses as their faces are seen up in the sky and Tempest walking out of a Lowee forest

(0:33-0:37) all four Goddesses and Protectors are at a beach area and then changes to Arfoire and Rosen grinning as Jeff pops up with his hand on fire

(0:38-0:42) the first shows Jeff and James back to back with Black Heart behind them and Neptune in front, next Blanc and Vert with Isaac and Alex

(0:43-0:50) Purple Heart is floating in the air with tears and sees off in the distance something unexpected and goes to a scene with the four protectors on the land of Celestia and charging into battle

(0:51-0:55) shows the pillar of enemies the four elite warriors, the four shadows of the goddesses, Arfoire, and Rozen at the top

(0:56-1:15) the four protectors head towards their for and Rozen sends shadows at the Protectors one hitting James knocking him away and Isaac going in and swinging his sword with Rozen blocking the attacks then Jeff charges at him which Rozen dodges and then the two trade blows and both clash their fists together making a large explosion

(1:16-1:30) James gets healed by Tempest as Alex prepares himself, Isaac gripping his sword and Jeff lighting his hands on fire. With all of them ready and all the enemies on a hill looking down


	3. HDG2 opening (Fiesta)

_HyperDimension Guardians II Opening - Fiesta (Fairy Tail Opening 6) [All Chapters]_

(0:00-0:03) first shows everyone in the Planeptune Basilicom having a regular day and then the scene changes to Adam and the three girls going on an adventure

(0:04-0:07) then zooms in on the Basilicom Balcony with Silvia looking at the sky

(0:08-0:15) the Graveyard is surrounded by dark gloomy clouds with the camera on Xyn and then looks at the guys ready for the battle of their life's

(0:16-0:29) -Hyperdimension Guardians II- and then Tempest is flying in the air, and a time with Jeff and Selena when they were young and training under Igniaus

(0:30-0:41) then shows the Four Demons of Destruction and Xyn in the middle with shadow essence spreading around and then moves to Adam whose body is half colored in dark blue and creating a large ice sword and swings it

(0:42-0:48) then to a scene with Alex holding the two God cards and are out above him with Seth appearing with his Neo-Spacians with the 7 Crystal beasts breaking out of their crystals around them

(0:49-0:56) then goes to the scene of the Four Protectors out-matched against Deliara and her walking towards them

(0:57-1:02) shows a part with Selena on a building looking out at the other nations while in Planeptune and goes to the part with the older brothers finally released from being captive

(1:03-1:19) then goes to the part with Jeff achieving Black Fire Dragon mode and fights Xyn at her new form with them being very much equal and the others send attack of their own

(1:20-1:30) then to Selena tackle hugging him and cries a little happy to see them then to the group celebrating and last ends with Jeff fired up shown with Igniaus


End file.
